<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luce by darkroxas92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151675">Luce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92'>darkroxas92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mantenere in vista la luce può essere più difficile di quanto si creda.<br/>(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”<br/>Prompt: Luce<br/>Numero parole: 164</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aqua si lascio scivolare a terra, approfittando di quel momento per riprendere forze.<br/>Quanto tempo era passato da quando aveva visto per l’ultima volta la luce?<br/>Non lo sapeva… sapeva solo che oramai era così tanto tempo che si trovava nelle tenebre che si era abituata a vedere in esse, quasi facendo a meno di quel poco di luminosità presente.<br/>Non che volesse fidarsi troppo di quella falsa luce.<br/>Perché non c’era altro modo per spiegarla.<br/>In fondo, si trovava nel mondo oscuro. Lì non esisteva la luce.<br/>Istintivamente alzò la testa, ancora con la speranza vana di vedere brillare la luce del Sole.<br/>La ragazza si alzò, per poi evocare il Keyblade, assaporando quell’istante di luce magica dovuta all’apparizione dell’arma.<br/>Non poteva arrendersi.<br/>Il Maestro Eraqus diceva sempre che la luce era forte. Si sarebbe fidata delle sue parole, nella speranza che queste non si sarebbero rivelate false.<br/>Facendo appello a ciò che restava della sua determinazione, ricominciò a percorrere quelle strade oscure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>